


A Good Look On You

by nerddowell



Series: Drabbles + ficlets [2]
Category: Versailles (TV 2015)
Genre: Chevy Demands Attention Dammit, Drabble, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Puns & Word Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11036955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerddowell/pseuds/nerddowell
Summary: Literally just a short drabble in which many puns about oral sex are made and Chevy is a pain in the arse as usual.





	A Good Look On You

**Author's Note:**

> idk i might write more of these if the inspiration strikes me.

The day outside was stunning, with the sun shining through small swathes of gossamer clouds and the scent of blossoms from Louis’ orangery in the air, and the flowers in bloom as insects buzzed around them. The Chevalier de Lorraine was lying on his back, a bowl of strawberries on his stomach, eating them lazily one by one as beside him Philippe flicked through a book on warcraft.

‘Such a glorious day,’ the Chevalier said, twirling one foot in midair to make Philippe admire the shapeliness of his ankle and the up-to-date fashion of his heeled brocade shoes. The Duc neither looked nor responded, only flipping the page, and the Chevalier sat up, pulling the book down with one finger to stare into Philippe’s eyes.

‘I was speaking.’

‘You always are,’ Philippe snorted, picking up his book again.

‘I demand to be listened to! I shan’t be ignored for some terribly dry volume on–’ he tipped his head on the side to read the spine, ‘– _the Art of War_. War! Monsieur knows plenty of war already. If he wishes to learn about the arts, he could do with a little more education in the arts of _love_ –’

Without so much as glancing away from his book, Philippe picked up a strawberry from the bowl and promptly shoved it into the Chevalier’s mouth, whose eyes widened with affront, shaking his blond curls back from his face.

‘That’s a good look for you,’ Philippe murmured, and the Chevalier spat the strawberry out like a child to land with a splat on the front of Monsieur’s jacket, leaving a red stain. He smirked in triumph.

‘It was a terrible look for me. Cheeks puffed out like a blowfish – however would you appreciate my dazzling good looks thus?’

‘Your mouth was full of something and you weren’t speaking,’ Philippe said, eyes glittering with mischief. ‘That’s a look I greatly prefer on you, myself.’

‘Oh mignonette,’ the Chevalier smirked, fingers already plying open the buttons of Philippe’s breeches, ‘you had only to ask.’


End file.
